Four Seasons
by Lunarose8
Summary: Their relationship formed from her abusive marriage and grows through four seasons.Hints of RxC


_**Disclaimer:** You all know I don't own any rights to this except for the idea._

_**Author Note: **Yes, my dears I have returned to you with an all new one-shot! I actually really enjoy this idea and the other one-shot idea that I have in mind because it is romantic and sad all at the same time. I can't really say where my inspiration came from for this story, but I really do hope that y'all will like it. Don't worry this won't take up too much of your time._

Winter 

It was winter when she came to his apartment, with tears falling from her sapphire orbs. A fight like so many before that had occurred between her and her husband, but only this time it had been much worse and he had struck out against her in his furry. His was the only place she could think of where she would be truly safe she had said to him before she had hugged him tightly to herself, sobbing until she fell asleep within his arms.

She would stay at his apartment for almost two months before her husband, his brother, convinced her to come back to him with promises of change. And as she walked out his door he so desperately wanted to tell her that his words were all lies, but he couldn't find it in his heart to say anything when she smiled at him so brightly.

**Spring**

When the snow had finally melted away, leaving only beautiful flowers in its wake he heard what could possibly be described as the worst news of his life. She had come to his home once again, much happier than the last time he saw her and he could only hope it was because his brother was away on a business trip. If only he knew how wrong he was.

"I've got wonderful news, Chrono." She had said with a bright smile, clasping one of his hands with her own, "I'm pregnant."

With those simple words he felt like his whole world fell apart, but instead of saying what he truly felt he put on a brave face, telling her how happy he was for her and his brother.

**Summer**

It was the hottest day of the summer when she and her husband had gotten into another fight, only this time she wasn't able to come running to his home for comfort. During their fight his brother had shoved her away from himself, causing her to fall down the stairs and go into an early labor at only seven months.

The air in the waiting room was tense as Chrono sat across from his brother, fighting the urge to kill him right on the spot and instead went for words," You could've caused her to loose the baby, Aion! Next time you could kill her!"

And with those words the bond between the two brothers was forever broken, replaced only with betrayal and hatred.

**Fall**

It was just the beginning of fall when Rosette finally decided to leave Aion, fearing for the safety of their newly born child. When she came knocking on his door he couldn't turn her away and so she and baby Azmaria lived with him.

When October came around he heard the words escape from her lips that made him feel like he was on heaven.

It was late at night when she came into his bedroom with tears falling from her eyes, evidence of another one of her nightmares about his brother. She had instantly run over to his bed, hugging him almost as if he was her lifeline. He whispered comforting words to her as he pulled her form under the covers with him. When her tears had finally stopped he heard the words that he thought he would never hear her say.

"Chrono, I…I-I love you." She whispered softly to him as she planted a chaste kiss on his lips," So much."

**Winter**

Through the months that followed that night their love had only grown until he had finally proposed to her on Christmas Eve once "their" daughter had gone to bed. With tears of joy she had said yes, but the of that moment would be short lived.

Shortly after New Year's Eve Rosette had fallen horribly ill, slowly losing strength until she wasn't even able to get out of bed on her own. It was the coldest day of winter when they found out all to late that she had cancer.

On her deathbed she held him tightly to herself as she tried to fight back the tears while he cried on her shoulder, "I don't want you to go."

She bit her lip, as the tears that she had been trying to hold back finally broke free in streams, "I don't want to die." She said so softly that he almost missed it as he pulled back from her shoulder to take one last look at her.

"I love you." She had said before he could even get it out as she tugged his face closer to hers, pressing her lips to his in their last passionate kiss.

When her form stilled he clung to her tightly as a sob escaped from his lips," I love you, Rosette." Burring his face in her golden locks as wave after wave despair claimed him, "So much."

_(Fin)_

_**Author Note:** Well I almost cried writing that because it made me think of the ending to the manga and yeah, enough said. All I can say is that I hope all of you enjoyed it._

_Don't forget to REVIEW!_

_Ja ne_


End file.
